


Second Kiss

by shockbae



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Food Kink, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Mouth pussy, Other, Top Crowley (Good Omens), angel - Freeform, confession of love, its otherwise very fluff but again mouth pussy, lots of fluff and confessing before nsfw, thats what this is okay its really weird mouth pussy nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockbae/pseuds/shockbae
Summary: Crowley makes sure to not take things too fast but its hard when you have been yearning for so long. He needs to make sure Aziraphael knows how much he loves him, so he brings him a cake to celebrate the Armageddon't. All while Aziraphael is caught speeding.





	Second Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't believe im writing NSFW for my ultimate cuddle OTP buuut designing an Eldritch aziraphael put some silly ideas in my brain! oh well! Im a bit rusty but have a good read! Also know that I really tried to make this a long read so sorry for no sexy action right up front! PS: Id love u lots if any of you lovely people would try spreading the word of this kinky stuff!

This was it wasn't it? The rest of their life started today, crowley chewed on his lower lip thinking just a little bit too much. After all it may be the rest of their life and on top of that free of their eternal sides but who knew just how long that life would be? Crowley shifted his weight from his left to his right foot looking at the huge display of cakes inside the bakery. Aziraphael had Invited him to come into the bookshop for tonight and celebrate their glorious win over heaven and hell, and he seemed so excited crowley hardly had it in him to show the slightest bit of sadness that dwell inside him at the thought that this would mean his Angel would not stay another night at his flat. Crowley had enjoyed that night greatly, aziraphael had spread such a warmth from his body and his sheets still smelled like cinnamon and old books. The sight that has escaped him must have alarmed on of the service girls as she now Approached him and ripped him from his thoughts and swelling heart.

"Are you looking for something special sir? May I be of assistance? " she smiled kindly at the demon who had to collect himself and come back to the realization that he was indeed still inside the bakery and must have been starring at the display of cakes for quite a while now.

"oh uh hm yeah well you see ahh" there he went again talking too fast before his brain had even had the chance to catch up! He'd be dam- blessed! He took a deep breath and relaxed before speaking again, now turning to the girl "yess a friend of mine and I are uh celebrating a recent business break through and I hoped to you know? " _well what exactly did he expect from bringing aziraphael a whole cake?_ "he has a real sweet tooth" He shifted his weight again. Only now actually looking at the cakes in front of him. 

"well in that case" the girl tapped her own cheek, what an interesting creature, "I would suggest something more classic!" the beam of her smile was impressive, she moved slightly to the right "see here this one? its a butter creme cake with chocolate ground In between, perfected with nut and citron aroma!" she looked at crowley waiting for his answer. 

Not bad he thought, it didn't had too many fancy topping just a few nuts and chocolate on top, otherwise the cake was round and white, just like his angel. He looked up at the girl body straightening slightly "an ye say its good yess?" He couldn't put together how it may have tasted just by hearing the indigents he wasn't an expert after all. 

The girl gave a nod and smiled "yes sir actually its one of mine and I can promise you, your friend won't be disappointed" she did indeed seemed very confident in her work, not that crowley minded much he had already decided to take this one. 

"s'fine I take that one and maybe pack it up nicely? would ya? " he rubbed his neck watching as the girl take the cake and move it to the back, excited to have sold her first cake whole. He could hear some chattering from the back room but wasn't too interested in eavesdropping in, his mind wandered again, _What exactly did he expect from bringing aziraphael a whole cake? ._

The bells on the door rang when he left the bakery, cake safely tugged in his arm and once he arrived at the bookstore, mind you later than he could have been if he hadn't driven at least ten Kmh slower in order to not risk ruining the cake, bells rang again when he entered and the wall of familiar smell surrounded him and swallowed him whole. For a moment he didn't had to breath and time had stopped without using a miracle until he took in a breath and fell back into reality, "Aziraphael!" he called out as he started to move again in the direction of their usual spot in the back. 

"Oh dear! close the door behind you would you?" the familiar voice came from some corner in the back and with a snap of his fingers crowley had locked the door and shut the blinds. 

Once he made it inside the back room he spotted his angel who seemed still busy, he had actually gone out of his way to prepare their meeting place of late and pretty it up a bit. A low table in front of the soft worn out couch set up with two wine glasses and a bottle ready, a good one it seemed. He also noticed aziraphael had hung some fairy lights and got rid of all candles or dangerously uncovered lamps. He bit his lip thinking of the fire but aziraphael brought him back into reality when he popped up in front of him. 

"Oh? what have you brought with you my dear?" Aziraphael looked curios at the package crowley had still secured in his arms. Crowley looked down at the box himself as if he had actually forgotten what he had brought. 

"it's for you! I mean well kind off" he sat the box down on the low table moving the glasses aside carefully before removing the top and revealing the pretty white cake. Had this been too much? he frowned overcome with worry and unable to look up from the cake until he heard a soft gasp next to him. 

"crowley how thoughtful of you! This is very, well sweet of you" aziraphael smiled avoiding the word nice when he wasn't about teasing his demon "I will go and get some plates " and off he went to gather everything necessary. 

Crowley relaxed and sunk down on the couch he took ownership of long ago already, without anyone knowing of course. He heard aziraphael speak already before he was fully back in the room "you know, my dear, I have been very busy since I'm back here rearranging and cleaning up and in all of that work, I well, I forgot to even think about having a little snack" he sat the plates down as he finally reached the table again. He clapped his hands together once before turning to crowley "would you enjoy cutting it up?" 

The demon leaned forward getting in a better position to do his angels bidding "of course angel", he gently cut the cake apart into symmetrical slices as aziraphael sat down suddenly a cup in his hands and judging by the smell it was hot coca, it made the demon smile softly. Maybe he did worry too much, after all he knew his Angel best and to think a cake could ever upset him was simply put ridiculous. He put a nice slice on the first plate making sure it had the topping on it, after all the angel would like that very much. He handed the angel the plate and sat back closing his eyes for a second behind pitch black glasses. 

There was some shifting in the room and crowley looked up again at aziraphael offering him his very own plate "Angel?" he crooked one eyebrow questioning. 

"well, my dear" the was something smug in Aziraphaels tone "you bought a whole cake! And while I must admit I'm very flattered by that I also must say that I indeed won't be able to finish that whole thing! So be a dear and help me a little? Please?" there it was, that little pout he did when he wanted to get the demon to do something he knew would take some tempting. But he was right, he was a fool to bring a whole cake for two people. 

"I guess you have a point there angel" he sighted and took the plate "just a little bit though" and with that settled he took a little bit from the cake and tasted it. If he was honest crowley wasn't too fond of eating, most things didn't manage to hit his exquisite taste anyways, not that he was having trouble tasting much, this cake though did have a rather strong taste of pure nut and to say it wasn't half bad. But what he did enjoy indeed was watching aziraphael eat, there was just something about the angel eating which gave the demon goose bumps, was it his _expression_? The _sounds_ he always made when something was especially good to him? He wasn't exactly sure about it but what he did knew was that he yearned for his angel the most when they where just so close sharing food and not worrying over anything. He didn't mind watching the angel eat, no matter how much time the angel would need. Even when it drove him half crazy staying at such a distance it would always be good enough for him. 

"Oh crowley, my dear, this cake is wonderful" aziraphael smiled happily, his coca already gone and the second slice on his plate "thank you so much for thinking of this, it was an wonderful idea" he rubbed his own knees against each other, oh he loved his demon so much, he couldn't help it he knew that already and it was not a thought to be buried under his blind wish to be a perfect angel anymore. He invited crowley to celebrate yes that was true but he also wanted to talk, not like they usually did when they only let loose a little after the fourth bottle no, he wanted to tell crowley sober that he didnt't want the other to leave him behind after everything again. Yes of course they never really lost contact in the past 6000 years but aside form the past eleven of them they didn't had much contact at all either. He wanted to stay like the past eleven years seeing each other on an almost daily basis, not every hundert years or so, but he was scared yes scared to make the demon upset with him, after all he was the one to tell crowley he was moving to fast. A tight knot was forming in his throat suddenly and he did feel a little weak. 

Crowley stretched his arms out and managed to let all of his bones crack, loudly, "yess indeed I must say it is actually edible, after all only the best for you angel" he took his jacket off and put it next to him, "now won't we get to the good part?" he turned around to the angel fully and leaned in slightly, he chuckled softly as he spotted a bit of cake on his angels cheek "oh angel after all this years you still make a mess?" 

"I ah the good part?" aziraphael flustered badly as he reached up to wipe the cake off his cheek "oh my how did that happen" he licked the cake right of his finger before looking back up to crowley who was now starring again behind these dark glasses of his. Aziraphael cleared his throat "well I have already prepared a bottle for us, you can go ahead and open it" he smiled before taking another bite humming satisfied. He felt good with his demon close to him and yet again it reminded him how important it was to him that it stayed this way. 

The demon smiled softly opening the bottle and pouring two glasses, fully bathing in the radiant heat that came from the other, how could he not crave the closeness to this source of warmth as a cold blooded serpent? "you know" he tried to start, just to say something "I feel like all this end of the world business wasn't even that bad" he looked back from his glass to aziraphael who must have choked on a laugh as he was now hitting his own chest gently 

"not so bad?" the angel finally made out a big cheesy grin still on his face "crowley, my bookshop burned down I got discorperated your Bentley exploded and we got seen by normal humans as ethereal beings! Also both of our sides tried to kill us" his smile faltered a little and he put his fork down on his plate, looking down. It was very obvious he still wasn't over that, yes he knew he would face punishment but he never thought the other angels, his only allies who he loved, would wish to see him dead. He would lie if he said he didn't liked the other angels anyways, he always wanted to please them and tell them about his love for earthly things. They may haven't been kind to him but aziraphael had always hope the older ones would eventually accept him if he just did well enough but that was always out of question wasn't it? They despised him for what he was and he should get over it. 

"oh angel" crowley sighted leaning into his direction "we made it though" he sat his glass down "I drove through flames of hell and you made an horrible ugly scooter go over 200kmh in a humans body that wasn't yours" he chuckled "I wish I had seen that in action" 

Aziraphael put his hands up over his mouth "Oh dear I didn't even realize! Must I have been gone so fast? " he starred at crowley with wide eyes in Realisation "I must have to reach tadfield in that time span!" 

Now Crowley really couldn't stop himself but broke out in laughter "Aziraphael! what do you mean you didn't Realize that! How did you do that!" he clenched his tummy trying to calm down but his angels offended expression only made it worse, he must have really not wasted a thought on that. he chuckled to himself before reaching up shoving his sunglasses up slightly to wipe some laughing tears from his eye before letting the glasses firmly settle into their place again. He smiled honestly and took his glass again taking a big sip. 

His expression soften again when he got a glance at crowley lifting his glasses, he sighted, why did the other still wore those when they where alone? that was a thought worth much more thinking about than that he must have been horrible speeding through the city. "I'm sorry" he muttered setting his plate down "I didn't mean to speed I just" he huffed "i just had to get to you and all you know" he buried his hands in his coat. "It was everything that counted at the time! get to you and stop the apocalypse, no matter what" He looked at his lap. He had needed to get to _crowley_ that was what was in his mind at the time. Stop the apocalypse, save the world, save the humans, _save crowley._

He smiled and placed his hand on the angels knee "Aziraphael it's fine you know? I was pretty Impressed by that and now" he took another sip " get back to that cake so you finish off and start drinking with me". 

"of course" he took his plate back into his lap and almost followed suite when the demons hand returned to its owner. "I'm glad that after all I can still impress you dear" he took another bite and when the other didn't spoke he continued "you know when doing great things, its mostly you. You never seem to hesitate or be scared" he moved his free hand around "I do enjoy seeing all of your works dear" he smiled, he enjoyed giving the demon compliments a lot. He needed to give crowley something back, anything back honestly. No other has been there for him quite as much as crowley and he was a fool to keep him at a distance for so long, after all he longed for his attention, his validation he gave him from day one and oh the godly praises the demon did not seem to be short of for him. "I'm really a fool aren't I?" he met crowleys gaze on him. 

"No" he shuffled closer to the other "and now get on eating, the cake will melt away" he huffed "or do you need me to feed you" there it was again, heat flushing into the angels face and radiating oh so lovingly warm around crowley. 

"No! Crowley why would you even suggest that" he took a bigger amount of cake into his mouth finishing the rest of his slice quickly "Crowley I-" he was cut short when crowley had reached out and wiped off some cake from his face licking it off slowly. 

"messy" he mumbled not even bothering taking his eyes off the stunned angel "ah I'm sorry that was just really bothering me there" he put his hand down, looking as innocent as one can be, "what where you ssaying?" 

"I don't want you to leave!" he busted out starring at the demon who now seemed utterly confused and brought out a soft what? "Don't leave again crowley please" oh didn't he sound pathetic now? "I know I can be quite annoying with my oblivious behavior but the past eleven years have been so good! I don't want to be alone again no matter how selfish that sounds " he put his plate down and looked at the demon with pleasing eyes searching for something in the other.

crowley huffed "I won't leave anytime soon angel, we have just started the first bottle" he smiled trying not to misunderstand his angels words and say something foolish he may regret fast. "and after all I have always taken care of you haven't I?", don't go too fast. 

"crowley that's not, that's not what i meant" he sighted "could you, could you please take the glasses off now? " he reached up to the demons face haltering when crowley flinched back slightly, only to lean back in with a huff what aziraphael took as permission to take these dammed things off and put them aside on the table. "I want to see you, not every hundert years or so but most preferably daily" he smiled "even though I'm worried you will grow tired of me" he rubbed his hands together "I want to be with you, even if they say its wrong I don't care, we don't have to hide". 

He sat up and put the glass down another time "Angel, I have " he bit his lip, it was now or in another 6000 years right? "I have always loved you and I could never grow tired of you" he took the angels soft hands in his "this isn't about hell or heaven but just us" he kissed the angels hand before looking up again to a seemingly starstruck angel. He simply smiled "my angel you could never do anything wrong". With that said he must have hit something right as he was now faced to a lap full of angel who had swung out of his seat and wrapped his arms around the others neck. He carefully put a hand on the angels head stroking his soft hair gently. 

Aziraphael nuzzled his head into crowleys neck pressing tightly into him, he wanted to disappear fully into the demons body hiding away from the judging of heaven and hell, crowley was his safeness, always has been. "I'm sorry crowley, I'm so sorry I said we weren't friends" he sobbed softly into the other neck "I love you, I love you so much I didn't knew" he could feel the demon softly putting his hand on his back comforting him. "I wasn't ,, I wasn't sure If you even could you know, but I was to scared to find out". 

There was a soft comforting humming before he spoke" I wasn't sure if you could either, especially me after all" he sighted "but I know I do love you and that my love for you has never faltered but has only been growing since" he smiled and gently pulled aziraphaels face up to face him. He wiped a small tear from his angels face "it's okay now we still got so much time" well he wasn't actually entirely sure about the point with how much time they might had left with heaven and hell out for their asses but he was sure he would make it worth while for his angel. And he couldn't spare a single thought about heaven or hell with his heart pounding so fast. 

"oh my dear please?" it came out so soft, almost inaudible, when he leaned in close leaving only inches between their faces and he had locked his eyes pleading and full of love with the demon own ones full of love and hope and for once no question at all. 

He didn't need much more encouragement than that to close the space between them and kiss his angel for the first time in 6000 years. It started off kind of sloppy hard and inexperienced with the rush of too many emotions coming up at once but after just a little while it turned more synced and passionate. Their hands wandered over the other grabbing and squeezing trying to find just the right hold on the other but nothing seemed do do just right. A flick of his tongue and the angel open his mouth letting the demon explorer to his hearts desire. 

Now If he could just get closer find the right spot to settle in, squirming quite a bit against the demon eventually had ended up on pushing crowley onto his back and flopping on top of him with a startled gasp, the heat rushing quickly into both of their faces but before crowley could stammer out whatever excuse he was building up aziraphael wasn't having it, not now. He basically threw himself at his demon kissing him again and again finally settling comfortable flush against the other. Crowleys hands wandered but never too far, never too fast, he stroked his hair, squeezed his side or simply wrapped around him. The angel was drowning in the touch, realizing just how badly he was starved off touch, he could stay like this forever probably, moaning softly into their kiss. The stirring now came from the demon under him, crowley had clenched his hands into the back of his coat parting from the kiss and gasping softly for breath. Azirraphael moved on kissing the demons neck happily but a patting on his back made him stop. 

"Angel" crowley panted softly. His legs grew quite uncomfortable in this position and he was worried moving them would scare his angel away. He met the bright, almost glowing now he swore, blue eyes of his love and whined before pressing another kiss to his throat. 

"My dear?" the angel asked softly quite out of breath himself, but still he was in his right mind to be worried about his love. He purred softly at the kiss "crowley?" 

"mmhh" he nuzzled the side of his head "Hm m'legs need to move em" he carefully angled his knees up on each side of aziraphael having the angel now fully squish in between him, who of them flustered worse was hard to tell. He cupped the angels face and kissed him again "I love you so much n I love how you taste like cake and always smell like sweets and books" can you even make a heart go slower?

"oh dear" aziraphael breathed, kissing his demon back "I love you too and how you taste like the best wine in the whole world" he purred licking his demons lips being a little overly excited. chuckling softly when crowley mumbled something under him oh so pained to have forgotten his wine. Before he could say much more aziraphael sat up having crowley put his legs down for a moment again, reaching for his own full glass "come here" he almost purred and crowley didn't need to be told twice. Sitting up and putting his hands gently on the angels waist he open his mouth exposing his little fangs for aziraphael to see, nothing to hide, and the angel poured some of the wine into his lover before having a taste himself. 

"Angel" crowley purred and nuzzled the angels chest before looking up again being offered more wine which he accepted gladly with a satisfied purr. He wrapped his arms around his waist squeezing him ever so gently biting his lip when aziraphael shifted slightly rubbing against him. "angel please" crowley gasped into his chest of the squirming and rubbing angel. He found himself returning to kissing and biting aziraphaels neck making sure to draw the most beautiful sounds out of the angel unable to keep himself quite either. Go steady now. 

Aziraphael sneaked his hands under crowleys blouse biting his lower lip, moving his hands up slowly making the demon gasp under him, aziraphael wanted to feel crowley more and see more too. he watched as crowley removed his hands from his body in order to unbutton his blouse slowly, he just now saw how crowleys hands where shaking and he carefully reached out to take the demons hands in his kissing them each softly then returned to open the blouse for crowley "oh my dear" he smiled kissing crowleys left shoulder, slowly pulling the fabric off "Is this alright?" he met the demons eyes who only reached to kiss him again. Crowley put his arms around aziraphael and pushed himself up flipping them around which made the angel under him chuckle so softly, he kissed him again. "Angel I love you" he purred, kissing and licking at his neck hungrily. His shaking creased when aziraphael wrapped his arms and wings around him and pressed him flush against him. Crowley nuzzled him being pleasantly surprised about the wings and emerging his own letting them press against aziraphael own wings. 

The embrace was gentle and warm, even without his shirt crowley wasn't freezing, how would one against that incredible warmth of his angel. He kissed down his neck and chest until the angel squirmed under him, moaning longingly, Crowley felt like his mind was melting, his eyes full serpent his tongue forked, but never out of control. He felt his angels arms wrap around his neck and he growled playful at the squirming angel. The Angels smile couldn't be wider he nuzzled against crowley. 

"I want to make up for all this time I made you wait my dear" he huffed "Please" he kissed crowleys jaw line then meeting the serpent eyes again. 

"Angel there is no need to rush anything now" he kissed his cheek before licking it playful "we can go at your pace, always, I did for so long" He was being honest, he knew this was all a bit much for the angel and he would not be too fast ever again. But oh he couldn't also deny how incredible aroused he was for a celestial being, not that it was possible to hide to from the squirming angel under him who would lift his waist and rub up to his body every now and then. 

"but I want to" he whined and squeezed crowley, _Faster_ " I can't- oh! I can't just do it" he gasped as crowley ground his own hips down meeting the others crotch maybe a bit harder than intended. He repeated that move one time, two times, until he decided he couldn't take much more.

"Tell me when to stop angel" and with that said he reached for the angels pants unbuttoning them and tugging them down slowly having to move down a bit to get it done easier. He felt aziraphael grab his hair and looked up wondering if the angel could possible become any redder than in this moment, he stopped his action but before he could ask the angel looked away. 

"Oh dear I" he swallowed hard "Maybe don't you want me to help you out first? I want to make you happy" he reached one hand up to cover his face suddenly it felt like all the confidence has left his body in one wave. 

"we can stop if you changed your mind?" crowley nuzzled his thigh and placed a soft kiss over the fabric "I love you so much angel even if you rather not-" crowley was interrupted by his angel, _Faster._

"N-no! don't you dare stop just now" he panted "it's just I" he let go of crowleys hair in order to cover his face in both of his hands "oh dear I'm sorry It's embarrassing" he felt crowleys weight back on him and his hands reaching over his own gently not pulling them away. Crowley nuzzled the side of his head. 

"it's okay, you can let me know" he purred "I love you no matter what you know" he reached one hand out to stroke his angels wings, smiling softly, he did love his angel no matter what. 

Aziraphael removed his hands from his face and sighted "well I, I never really upgraded to human standards in this area" he bit his lip wincing, worried that this all would end here and now the friction out of their love making and all Appeal he had to the demon lost. 

He was met with wide eyes expression not too readable and cheeks flushed badly "oh" he sat up a bit "Oh! You mean?" he looked at the little nod his angel gave him. He smirked smugly and leaned over his angel fluttering his wings softly "oh my angel" he wriggled down again taking hold of aziraphaels thigh squeezing it gently drawing a little squeak from the angel "please?" he waited for the angel to give a nod and found his hands back in his hair when he continued his work pulling the angels pants down fully. Crowley placed a few kisses on his bare thighs now purring excited. 

He pulled down the angels boxers which resulted in another soft squeak from his angel but what he saw did not leave him disappointed. "Beautiful" he breathed and leaned in close, being greeted by what was by no lie full angelic beauty nature, it could be described, if you ever try to describe angelic things, almost like a human women pussy but not quite, the lips where more literal lips and when crowley dove in to meet them with his own he did not only hear the most wonderful sound coming from his angel in all these centuries, but he was also met with an intense kiss in return. He couldn't for once bring himself to hold back as so many things shot into his mind and his wings fluttered as the angels wings stretched out as much as they could. He pushed his own tongue between the much bigger lips, moaning into the kiss, feeling a much slicker tongue press back and crowley wasn't one to hesitate, opening his mouth and sucking back in return. It was all there and maybe even more, differently sized and in general not quite the same organ but in oh so much more human terms it was a mouth, between his angels wonderful legs which rested on his shoulders now, twitching and squeezing him oh so perfectly between them. 

He broke the kiss gasping for air, shaking quite a bit by now he panted "angel" he squeezed his thighs needing to sit up "oh angel I love you, you are so perfect". _Faster._

Having released crowleys hair when he squeezed his thighs he used his hands to cover his face full in embarrassment, "crowley" his voice was weak and he was shaking as well but so very not ready to have the demon stop "crowley please" he felt the mess he made on his couch he must have created a whole pool under himself by now! how weak he was. 

crowley kissed his hand "I see now that explains a bit" he growled and leaned over to the table grabbing a chunk of the cake with his bare hand. It has already gone soft and the cream started to melt down but that was alright, he knew something too cold would be not pleasant for his angel. He licked off some of the cake as bright blue eyes watched him between fingers half covering a beautiful face. "maybe you would enjoy me feeding you after all?". he reached down with his hand cowered in cake and aziraphael couldn't hold back a whole body shudder. 

"Crowley! My dear oh my please I don't think I-ah! I don't think I can handel all of! OH!" the angel grabbed the couch beneath him and tried to keep himself still biting hard on his lip as the demon literally started to offer cake between his legs and it was with no hesitation taken. Cake disappeared off crowleys hand quickly as the mouth sucked it right off hungrily and left crowley starstruck.

"oh my love why didn't you say you wanted more?" he pushed his hand in slightly, feeling the mouth out before pulling back to grab another hand full of cake. his other hand rubbing and squeezing his angels waist, he looked up watching aziraphael who covered his mouth with one hand and the other clawing at the couch under them as he shoved another cake full hand between his legs. The mischievous ideas where endless but with one look at his squirming moaning angel he grew soft, he smiled and kissed the angels chest as he now pushed more of his fingers into the greedy mouth. Spreading out his fingers around the mouth smearing quite a mess of cake around. 

Aziraphael arched his back biting down on his own hand and moaning "Crowley! Oh please just a little more" He was absolutely overwhelmed with the sensation and already so close to lose it, he felt like he was about to burst at the seams "please, don't tease me that's just cruel" he tried opening his eyes again looking up at his demon, small tears collecting in his eyes.

the demon leaned down and kissed the side of his eye gently "oh Angel" he kissed his cheek before aziraphael moved his hand away from his face and he met his lips again. Aziraphael put his hand against crowleys bare chest, rubbing gently feeling the demons skin then slipping the hand into the rim of the demons tight jeans, trying to pull him closer. A moan slipping into the kiss when the demon stretched his fingers again, pushing and rubbing feeling the angel under him out as much as he could, delighted in his squirming and moaning. As distracted the angel was by the overwhelming feeling crowley wiggled down again pulling his hand away. Whining softly at the lost sensation he buried his hand in crowleys hair once more. He met aziraphael with another passionate kiss and drowned in the sweet mixture of cake and angel. He felt the pulsing of aziraphaels being all around him, the twitching of muscle, the squeeze of his thighs around him, he was truly lost. 

arching his back up he tried his best to push the demon closer hardly holding himself from grinding against the demons face in pleasure. He did recognize the soft clicking sound of the head of a belt coming loose, he gasped softly trying to catch a glance at his demon who still had his head buried deep between the angels legs, he wanted to do something but he felt unable to do much but encourage his love. He stretched his wings again letting the tips brush against the darker ones and have his heart flutter when the demon rewarded him with a lovingly shudder. 

Looking up and meeting the angels eyes again he purred pleased, ignoring the mess on his face. "talk to me angel" he opened the angels blouse planting some kisses on his stomach, bathing in the angels soft laugh. "Tell me what you want" he gently bit into his angels soft skin leaving a few marks, nothing too serve. He had both of his hands on the angels waist now his own pants open and hanging down slightly as he was showering the other in kisses and bites. 

With a lot of determination the angel catches his breath again to make out a clear sentence between his moans, "I want you to go Faster". No, he probably couldn't have been any clearer about this. This is what he needed what he wanted right now and he wasn't about detailing it to his starstruck demon any closer. He put one of his legs up around the demon over him pleased with himself at the action and looked lovingly into the golden snake eyes. 

No, it couldn't possible be more clear to crowley what his angel wanted yet the choice of words his angel used had his heart and mind spinning wildly. He wiggled the rest of his boxers off before letting the weight of his angels leg put him down, closer. Using one of his hands for guidance, even when a bit unsteady since he was shaking with so much emotions, he connected them. He himself was more fit to human custom in this area one might say, clearly not quite the same if you looked too closely, but nothing that couldn't have been explained as a few modifications if the need ever arose, not that it had done before. The moan that escaped him, aziraphael would have said was heavenly, he needed a little while, steadying himself. he leaned down locking lips with his angel again. "Are you good?" he panted into their kiss, wanting to make sure his love was alright and content. 

Managing to wrap his second leg around the demon he bit crowleys lip softly before letting go again "Yes, Please" he mumbled under his breath"Move". Not needing to hear these words twice crowley moved his hips steady, careful and full of passion and love for the other, there was so much more in this closeness than he could ever have put in words. His grip around the angels waist was strong, holding him in place as he rocked them on the old couch with a gentle pace. It was all so much and not even close to being enough at once, the feeling was overwhelming and soon he felt a burning in his stomach he has never felt like this before. The demon was burning up by the angels heat yet a burning demon wasn't a new thing was it? so he took it all in, heat and sounds making his world spin around him as he realized this was more than he could of have prayed for in all those years and aziraphael wanted so badly to give his demon the world. 

He pressed his face into the angels neck picking up his speed slightly as he was burning up with the sensation of his angel all around him, his wings, stiff as they where, now clung tightly on his back fluttering ever so slightly at aziraphaels pulsing around his very own length. "Angel" he panted, "I think i'm gonna- gonna" he could hardly catch his breath but it seemed his angel understood well enough. Aziraphaels hands dug deeply into his wings driving another moan out of the demon who was certain he was really losing his mind, he set for a slighter harder thrust getting rather sloppily by now and with a cry he did unload deeply buried in his angel "Aziraphael!".

The angel threw his head back, squeezing his legs together desperate to keep his demon close as he was overcome with the new sensation of a very different kind of fullness. Hungry angelic body taking in all it could get sucking in even the smallest rest until the more primal functions overtook and send electricity through the angels body. Holding the panting demon pressed tightly against his own body until he felt the spasm of his body fade out he didn't manage to bring out a word. It was enough for both of them to just stay close like this catching their breath. Crowley collapsed on top of the angel nuzzling against the other and moving his arms to wrap around the angel and hold him close. 

Aziraphael lazily stroked through crowleys hair as they lay together while one of crowleys hands had found its way to give the angels wing attention. Neither could tell how much time had passed, at some point crowley kissed the angels shoulder softly and the angle laughed softly. Their eyes met again and crowley smiled content before untangling his arms from the angel. Carefully they separated, laughing at the mess they made and sharing a few more kisses. Aziraphael leaned against the demons chest and sighted softly, feeling slightly exhausted still, "What now, my love?" he looked up at his lovers eyes.

"Well" crowley stroked through the bright hair lovingly, "how about we get to a nicer place to cuddle this out for tonight? we can still think about what now tomorrow" he purred satisfied with his plan also too tired to do anything else. 

The angel nodded and took his hand before getting up "come on then" a pleased smile on his face as he guided the other in his bedroom upstairs. Pulling some soft, probably unused, Pyjamas out of an old wooden cabinet and slipping inside. He gave crowley one as well who muttered a bit about the style before slipping into the soft fabric, thinking this didn't felt so bad. He slipped under the covers tangling his body up again with the angels. "you know I love the heat of you" crowley nuzzled him pleased.

With the demon almost drifting asleep he planted a kiss on his cheek and hummed gently "It's all yours my love". Maybe sleeping wasn't so bad when it meant sleeping with his beloved crowley. Content he fell asleep next to the other. 

Waking up was also much more pleasant to the demon when it meant waking up next to his angel and an Invitation for lunch. So this was the rest of their life now? Crowley found himself not so worried about that anymore. 


End file.
